Puck and Rachel Need Each Other Now?
by Broken Yellow Crayon
Summary: What some Glee club members' could be thinking during Need You Now.
1. Santana

Summary: What some Glee club members' could be thinking during Need You Now.

A/N: I love reading fanfic like this, and thought that this could be kind of fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. Just saying.

* * *

"Rachel, Puck. Haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl." Schue said.

_Oh god. Not this whole 'Puckleberry' thing again._

_Lately, it's gotten kind of annoying how Puck always stands by man hands. I mean, "That's not true, I kinda like her." What the hell is that? I swear, Puck is becoming such a little priss. They even did these matching scowl faces. It was almost cute- in a totally annoying sort of way, of course._

Then Berry started to sing.

_I can't help but notice how Puck keeps staring at her. He almost sort of looks like he's in l- wait. No. This is Puck. Puck lives off of... well, sex. Though, lately he hasn't really been coming 'round..._

And then Rachel started eyeing Frankenteen.

_Oh, fan-frickin-tastic. And here I thought this whole Puck-Rachel thing was ridiculous. 'Finchel' was just, ugh. They're always having these stupid drama-fests whether they're together or not. I should've known that she'd be staring at Finn for the whole damn song._

And then when she's over by the piano, she turns her head into Puck's direction.

_Oh shit. _This got Santana's attention. _I was not expecting her to actually acknowledge Puck. Damn._

_Okay, I'm not totally sure what the hell it is I'm watching anymore. Did Rachel actually make moon eyes at Puck?_

She turned around in her seat and couldn't help but notice how everyone, well, except Finn, was kind of enjoying the song. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Beiste mouthing along the words.

And then it happened. Rachel circled around Puckerman. _Holy shit. I thought that was her and Finnessa's thing. Guess not._

_Is it me or do they actually sound kind of... good? No, Santana. Stop it. Stop thinking things like these. The only one who could sing good, is you. She totally rocked 'Valerie' back at Regionals a few weeks ago. _She smirked at that thought.

Puck made his way to the football players.

_Ah, there's my boy. Showing off to those slushie-throwing football players._

_Oh god. He did not just lunge at them. _Santana chuckled to herself. _Somehow that boy managed to be kind of cute and sexy at the same time._

And then Berry joined back in and Puck just melted into a smile. Actually, they both just had these adorable smiles on their faces. _Oh crap. Adorable? I can't actually be getting into this whole 'Puckleberry' relationship... Can I? _

_Well, they do look kind of happy together. Oh who am I kidding. They can't take their damn eyes off of each other!_

Santana sighed._ I sound like such a pansy ass right now- but I'm obviously not. It's just that they actually look like they could be in a happy, healthy relationship. Which never really happens at this school._

_Crap. It's official. I kind of dig this relationship. Like, she's just nodding along while he sings. It's so... sweet._

Santana looked over at Brittany. She saw her just swaying along to the music and I may've even seen her singing along making gaga eyes at Artie.

She shook the thought away quickly.

The song was coming to an end and Santana couldn't deny that there was something between those two.

And then that thing he said a few weeks ago came back to her: "I kinda like her."

_You sure do you poor bastard, you sure do..._


	2. Brittany

Summary: What some Glee club members' could be thinking during Need You Now.

A/N: So, this is Brittany's chapter! I'm not too sure if I captured her character well enough, but I do honestly believe that she would really notice small moments. PS: I know this one is really short but there's only so much Brittany could think, right? :P

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

* * *

"Rachel, Puck. Haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl?" My Schue began.

_Awwe, they're back together? I did always love them together, they're good for each other. _Brittany thought.

The second Rachel started singing, I couldn't help but sway along to the music. Artie just looked at me and smiled.

_I may be stupid and a dolt, but I'm not dumb. I noticed and could unserstand the small things going on around me. And when it came to these two, they had these small looks that no one else would even notice; not even them._

I started mouthing along the words to Artie. I couldn't help it. _It's just, when it comes to Artie I just feel like a princess and I feel like I don't show him how much I truly care about him._

My eyes went back to the performance.

_Puck was always so hardcore and just a badass and never really came off as, well, nice- but whenever he's around Rachel, he just becomes so sweet and nice. She just has this effect on him, I guess._

I saw Puck wander off to the football players. I still wasn't sure why they were even in Glee club right now... _Oh! See! There he was again! Puck was being all badass towards them! Just seconds ago he looked so happy and nice._

And then I noticed Rachel come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Which is when he became all sweet again! He leaned into her and gave her a nice, big smile and everything! Even Rachel seemed happy and not all annoying.

_Hm, that was the thing about them. Puck became really sweet and caring around Rachel, and Rachel became a lot less... well, annoying- which is how she is when she's around Finn. _Brittany didn't like to think of others as annoying but there was no other way of describing Rachel when she's with Finn.

_And now she's biting her lip and nodding her head while he sings? One of these days, I'll have to ask her why she didn't realize her feelings sooner._

I put my hand over top of Artie's while we both just sit back swaying to the performance._ I think Artie likes them together, too. I'll have to ask him..._

_Oh no! It's over?_ Brittany sighed.

_Oh, they just look so happy! Oh, oh, they could have Pucklebabies! Yes, Pucklebabies. That'd be so cute..._

_Oh, hey, wait a second. They're not actually together again... Why do I find that so sad?_

_I'll definitely have to let them know of their feelings for eachother soon._

_

* * *

_A/N: So, I don't really have that great of an idea of who I'm going to write about yet. I mean, I have a pretty basic idea of who I'll do but not really that good of an idea. So, please, let me know who you'd like to see then? Also, I'm not sure yet if I should do a Puck chapter and a Rachel chapter? Again, please let me know if I should!


	3. Finn

Summary: What some Glee club members' could be thinking during Need You Now.

A/N: I'm _extremely _sorry for how long this took. I've just been so set on making graphics and such. Also, a bunch of fanfic ideas have been popping into my head. So, uh, expect some more! :)

Anyways, this is Finn's chapter. This one is really short, it took me until now to realize it, but it is. I'm sorry about that! But, I can't quite capture Finn's mind. It could have something to do with my dislike for him and I tried really hard to try and not make him sound _too _douchey. Like, douchier than he is... :P (I apologize for any Finn lovers that may be reading this!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Oh don't act so surprised!

* * *

"Puck, Rachel, haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl."

_What? Did I hear Mr. Schue right?_

"Fine. As offended as I am by their presence here, I wont let anything get in the way of a performance."

Puck and Rachel both got up after that.

_Okay, so I did hear him right._

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

_What song could they possibly sing together? I mean, they aren't a couple right now, are they? They better not be! Well, they've gone behind my back before- their... togetherness is the reason me and Rachel even broke up._

My mouth opened a bit.

_No. This can't be happening._

They started to sing.

_Why is he even looking at her like that? Well atleast she's not looking at him, like at all._

I noticed Rachel eye me up and down as she was singing about something being scattered all around the floor.

This is when I got really confused.

_I don't get it. What does that look even mean? Was it a good thing? Was it a bad thing? Why am I even thinking this much right now?_

After looking at me some more over by the piano, she finally looked at Puck.

_I've never seen her look at someone like that- does this mean she doesn't want to get back together? I mean, she'd been kind of all over me for a while there..._

_Why does everyone seem to like this? What's so special about it... Even that footballer seems to like it. Well, I guess that song isn't that bad- I mean, there's been worse... _I tilted my head in thought.

_Couldn't they've atleast told me about this? Y'know, to prepare myself for all of these... looks they're giving each other._

Puck neared his way towards the footballers.

_Well atleast they didn't forget about the people watching them._

I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows together.

_That sure didn't last long._

_What is this song even supposed to mean? I mean, what exactly happens all the time? Of all the songs they could choose?_

_Could they actually have- real feelings for each other. They just- they just look so into it and seem so... encouraging of each other, too. Encouraging. I think that's the word._

I sighed and rolled my shoulders back.

_I've never had so many thoughts, I'm starting to get a headache. I should go see the nurse- then I'll have to talk to Puck about... this-this performance._


End file.
